Dreaming of You
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Tai recieves a phone call from Sora to meet him in the park. When he gets there, the two of them share a very special moment, with a song from Selena...


(Mill: Ok, here's another one of my famed, in my mind, Taiora Songfics. Tai & Sora: YAY! Tai: Which song this time? Mill: "Dreaming of You" by Selena. Sora: That song is so beautiful.... Mill: I don't own Digimon, or the song. Wish I did... This gets a bit more romantic and more sexual than "Crazy for You." There is some light stripping on both characters, but nothing too far, or offensive.)  
  
Seventeen year old Sora lay on her bed. She was staring at a picture of herself, and Tai from a soccer game. She was thinking, about Tai... She was blushing at the same time. 'Tai's been my best friend and nothing more for so long. Why am I thinking about him like this...? Every time I think of Tai, my face heats up, and my heart throbs so much, I'm afraid my shirt is gonna bust...' She looked out the window, at the night sky. She looked up at the twinkling stars that looked like jewels decorating the sky. The moon shone down upon Sora's face bathing her in its light, making her look more angelic and beautiful than she already was. 'I think I should tell him...'  
  
Egihteen year old Tai was in his room, thinking of similar thoughts. He looked at a picture of him and Sora. It was from the same soccer game. "Sora and I have been friends for so long now. I think it's only natural that my feelings have grown... Sora turned into such a babe in these past years... I just wish she knew how I felt, or at least know that she feels the same way." His phone suddenly rang. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Sora? Hi, I was just about to call you. What's up?"  
  
"Tai... My Mom's out of town tonight. I need to see you."  
  
"You need me? When?"  
  
"Right now... Meet me in Odaiba Park." She said in a dreamy tone. She hung up.  
  
Tai put down the phone. "What's with Sora? She sounds a little out of it..." He put on a shirt and lounge pants, and sneakers. He walked quietly into the living room, and opened the door outside. He walked outside, and began to walk to Odaiba Park. When he reached it was dark, and there were only a few dim lights. "Sora said she'd be here..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
He heard a heavenly, sweet voice behind him.  
  
Sora was clad in a tight, small, yellow t-shirt that exposed her stomach, a pair of button up jean short shorts with the first two buttons undone, showing a little of her panties. Her bright red hair that had grown longer over the years had a sparkling re hair clip at the side. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Hi Tai..."  
  
Tai found himself staring at Sora. The moonlight shone upon her, making her look like a modern day goddess. "Sora..." He breathed. "Beautiful as always..."  
  
Sora couldn't help but blush and giggle.  
  
"Sora... There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..."  
  
Sora put her finger on his lips. "Tai... I think I have something similar to say..." She walked over to a boom box, and pulled out a CD. She popped it inside, and turned on the music. A soft heavenly tune began to play. Sora walked up to Tai and held out her hand. "Dance with me?"  
  
Tai smiled. "You know it..."  
  
/Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I'd stay up and think of you  
  
And I'd wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too/  
  
Tai and Sora gently slow danced to the ballad.  
  
/Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room,  
  
Dreaming about you and me/  
  
Tai brought Sora to him, and twirled her out, and back. "Sora, this song is beautiful... Why..."  
  
"It's speaking for me... For you too..."  
  
/Wonder if you even see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?/  
  
Tai dipped Sora gently as they swayed with the music.  
  
Sora mouthed the words of the next verse to Tai /I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)/  
  
Sora blushed, as Tai mouthed the last lyrics to her. They continued to dance, under the starlight sky.  
  
Tai tightened his embrace on Sora, holding her close. "Sora... This song speaks for both of us... I think...no...I KNOW I love you. I love you with all my heart. I can't stop dreaming of you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
/I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room,  
  
Dreaming about you and me/  
  
Sora felt her heart soar, with the kiss... Her heart was throbbing hard, and her brain just seemed to go into a state of pleasure.  
  
Both teens lay down in the grass, still kissing each other.  
  
/Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin/  
  
Sora lifted Tai's shirt, feeling his muscular frame with her soft delicate hands, as she pulled it off of him. She caressed his chest with her fingers, fleeing Tai's hard, shirtless frame. Her hand moved down, as she unzipped his jeans, showing her his boxers.  
  
Tai trailed steamy kisses along Sora's neck and shoulders, caressing her bare stomach with his soft touch. He began to unbutton the top of her t- shirt, until her sky blue bra was visible. He slowly unbuttoned Sora's shorts, gradually slipping them off her pelvis, exposing her sky blue panties. He continued kissing her around the neck.  
  
Sora looked up at Tai as he pulled away and sang along with the next verse to him.  
  
/Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I'd stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"/  
  
Sora slowly moved her glowing lips closer towards Tai's, she could feel his soft breath on her cheek, the steady rising of his stomach pressed against hers she was lost in a whirlwind of emotions.  
  
/Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room,  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly.../  
  
Their mouths moved closer together, both giggling slightly, she could feel a tingle passing from his lips through the few millimeters between, to her lips. The two lovers let their emotions flow as they kissed each other with sheer love and bliss.  
  
When they pulled away, Sora spoke to Tai. "Tai, I never want this moment to end..."  
  
"It doesn't have to Sora... And even if it does end, we still have many more moments to share together... My Love Angel..."  
  
"My Courageous Hero... I love you too. More than you can imagine." Sora's eyes grew starry... It felt like a dream to her... Only it was real... And it would be real for a long time.  
  
/I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room,  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly/  
  
They leaned in, embracing each other tightly, and they kissed once more, letting their emotions take hold...  
  
/I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly, and I'll be holding you tight  
  
Till Tomorrow, Dreaming  
  
With you tonight,  
  
Endlessly.../  
  
(What did you all think? R+R) 


End file.
